1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball gloves and, more specifically, to baseball gloves including wrist protection devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In baseball, the portion of the wrist or the backhand which requires additional protection varies depending on the fielding position of the individual player. Some players, such as infielders, are positioned where they will touch the runner with the glove, while outfielders will hit the glove against the fence or against the artificial or natural turf while attempting to catch the ball. Consequently, the various different positions require protection in different portions of the backhand or wrist. Aside from the aspect of protecting the wrist and the backhand, the comfort or fit of the user's hand when inserted into the glove varies from individual to individual. A baseball glove should provide good balance, stability and comfort to the user.
A conventional glove, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,036 does not adequately provide for the various wrist or backhand protection or to alterations in fitting the individual user due to inherent disadvantages in the wrist fastening structure.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.